Devil Beside Her
by LunarPeguin09
Summary: Hermione's mom died. Draco's dad is in Azkaban. Hermione loves Harry. Plot from Taiwanese series Devil Beside You Characters from Harry Potter DEVIL BESIDE HER! DraMione.
1. I like you

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! Or Devil Beside You! **Unfortunately ...

**BUT! I do own this :**

**Summary:** After years of being friends, Hermione finally decides to confess her love to Harry. But what happens when she accidentally profess to the wrong person?

**#1**

"Harry, I ... " She paused to look up at him. "I want to let you know, you're the first guy I liked. I like you."

"I never thought you would tell me this." He smiled. "Because I should have said it first. I think that before you liked me, I already liked you. Hermione ..."

"Hermione ..."

Ginny looked at her best friend's idiotic face. She glanced back and forth from Hermione to Snape, who was walking towards them. He took out his wand and slapped Hermione's desk, hard. A loud bag echoed through the whole class.

"Is this class too boring for you, Ms. Granger?" He asked, his voice low and serious.

Hermione looked down in embarrassment and slowly glanced to her left, where Harry sat smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

The moment class ended, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Were you dreaming about him?" She asked as soon as the portrait closed. "You getting worse by the second!"

Hermione looked at her hands and smiled.

"What did you dream you were doing?" Ginny asked, followed by a grin. "It must be -- "

"I dreamed my confession was a success!" Hermione shot up from her seat, with her arms thrown in the air .

Ginny pulled her down and looked at her with gesturing eyes.

"Should I really?" Hermione asked, reading her best friend's mind. Ginny nodded.

The halls were empty. Hermione stood at the corner of the stairs with a parchment in her hand. Her heart pounded as she gripped it tighter. Glancing at the foot of the stairs, she saw Harry about to go up.

_This is it! Oh, but I can't! I shouldn't!_

She fought with her head, hesitation running through her body. But she knew she had to.

Hermione shut her eyes and pushed the parchment forward. She waited for a couple of seconds, but nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Harry at the top of the stairs talking to Ron, completely ignoring her. She thought that nothing else could've been worst that this, but she was wrong. She turned her gaze to the front, and there, smirking at her, stood Malfoy.

She didn't really know what to do; She was frozen. The two stared at each other, one of them smirking, the other gapping.

Without thinking, Hermione dropped the note and threw her hands up in the air.

"I .. I got the wrong person! This .." Hermione didn't know what to say and did the only thing she could do. Run.

"How is it possible to confess to the wrong person?" Ginny stared at her.

"I was nervous. I closed my eyes ..."

"So .. so .." Ginny's face twisted.

" ... Stupid, I know!" Hermione mirrored her expression. "But of all people, Malfoy!"

"You should be careful ,'Mione. You don't know what he might do." Ginny stated, her voice poured with worry. "He is called, _The Prince of Seduction._"

Hermione slapped her self on the forehead. "Of all the people to mess up on, why Malfoy!"

"Don't worry, you'll get another chance to tell him."

There was a slight silence between them, until Hermione gasped in her her hands. She looked up at Ginny, her face filled with horror.

"What?"

"My letter. Where's my letter?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I LOST IT!"

Hermione ran back to the stairs, exactly where she stood hours ago, but the letter was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe the wind blew it near the lake._

She ran near the closest tree at the thought.

"Hermione, are you looking for something?"

"Yeah." She answered, not noticing the familiar voice. "I'm looking for a le -- " She paused as she her eyes met his. "a lucky leaf ..."

"A lucky leaf?" Harry asked.

_Oh, how could I be more idiotic!_

"Yeah, I've read about them and thought I'd find one ..."

Harry smiled and crouched on the grass. The two looked around, Hermione secretly looking for the letter. She stopped as she felt his eyes on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him getting closer, and closer. Harry looked at her and blew on her shoulder.

"It's OK, I got the bug off." He smiled and started to look for the lucky leaf.

"Right ..."

That night, Hermione couldn't hep but smile to herself. She has talked to Harry many times before; they're best friends for merlin's sake! But for some reason, this time is different. She laid on her four poster bed replaying that moment.

"Hermione," Ginny peeked in. "Did you find the letter?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. She completely forgot!

"We'll find it after break." Ginny said, shaking her head.

The holidays came fast. There's so much running through Hermione's head that she didn't even realize she was at home.

It's been a year since Hermione's mom died in an a car crash. Coming back home gave memories of her. Dinner was spent silent. It was as if her dad wasn't even there.

"Dad," She spoke up. "Is there something wrong?"

He looked at her, stunned. He didn't exactly know what to say.

"I .. " He started. "Umm .. "

"No secrets, remember?" She urged him.

"I'm .. "

"Dad --"

"DATING!" He yelled out.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide. Her dad looked at her, and started a story.

"So, can I go out tonight?" He ended.

She looked at him like he was crazy. But Hermione did notice that her dad was happy, so she smiled and nodded in reply.

The week turned out boring. Hermione was left alone every night, because her dad went out on a date. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. So many to do; something to find.

So tell me what you guys think:


	2. Servant?

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! Or Devil Beside You! **Unfortunately ...

**BUT! I do own this :**

**Summary:** Draco has the letter. In order for Hermione to grab hold of it, she has to be his servant?

**#2**

_Back at Hogwarts at last!_ Hermione screamed in her head. A smile crept up to her face as she walked into the halls. Pushing through the crowd, she walked up to the common room and headed to the girls' dormitory. She found Ginny on her bed, anxiously waiting for her.

"How's break?" She smiled up at her. "Miss anyone?"

"Yes, I miss Harry so much!" Hermione squealed.

Ginny scoffed and turned her back at her best friend.

"Oh I'm just kidding, Gin. Of course I missed you!" She said hugging Ginny.

Dinner was being served in the Great Hall, but Hermione chose to skip it and spend her time out at the lake. The breeze rushed through her bushy hair as she stared out to the glimmering water. She start wondering what Harry's doing at the moment. How his break was. She then slapped her self mentally the moment she remembered about her letter.

"Maybe it blew out here." She whispered to herself before crawling on the ground.

Half an hour passed ... Nothing.

Hermione slumped on the moist grass and huffed.

"Lost something Granger?"

Hermione looked up at the tall blonde and glared at him.

"None of your business, Malfoy!" She spat, standing from the ground.

"Well," he said, reaching in his pocket. "Maybe I can help you."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide. In his hand was a pink envelope. She reached for it, but there was no use. He snatched that note so fast, it could've been invisible.

"What if," he circled around her, smirking. "I make copies of this and let them float around the castle."

"Oy, Draco! Why is she here?"

Hermione stood in the Slytherin common room, surrounded by four Slytherins; two of them she doesn't know.

"Granger, will do anything I ask." Draco stated.

"Anything?" Said one of the unknown Slytherin.

"Then, kiss me mud-blood." Snickered the other.

Draco stood from his seat and without warning, pushed the four away from her. He held the frightened Hermione close to him and glared at the guys.

"Don't you all understand? She's mine. She listens to me only."

If in the past this had happened, Hermione would've hexed him to oblivion in no time. But this time she couln't. He has something she wants.

"WHAT!?" Ginny yelled. "Is he crazy!?"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, placing a hand on Ginny's mouth. "Someone might hear you."

They sat in the common room alone. Everyone else were either in the halls or their dormitories.

"You know what!" Ginny said, breaking the silence. "I'll get that letter for you."

Hermione stared at her best friend as if she had lost her mind; Or maybe she did.

Running across the yard, Hermione reached for Ginny's arm and grabbed it.

"What are doing? What will you say?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's face.

"Ok, this is what I'll say." Ginny said, putting a stern finger in front of Hermione's face. "Draco Malfoy, if you don't want me to --"

"To what?" A voice sounded from behind her.

Ginny turned, her face horrid, and gave him a smile. "I, uh, I was telling 'Mione here that, uh, this is really an honor for her."

"Gin!" Hermione yelled in disbelief.

"Uh," She stuttered, pulling Hermione by the arm. "here. She's in clock now. By 'Mione!" And with that, she ran away.

-

Sorry it took long :

Just got done with mid-terms.

Hope you guys like it!


End file.
